Completely Innocent Activities
by midday
Summary: Shigure accidentally stumbles in on an interesting conversation going on in Yuki's room... YukixTohru


**Title: **Completely Innocent Activities

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket…sniffle…

**Rating:** T

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Pairing:** YukixTohru

**Summary: **Shigure accidentally stumbles in on an _interesting_ conversation going on in Yuki's room. Dedicated to Hollowheart3, Miniskirtroy, AssassinedAngel, and Olivia M.

-----

"Oh Yuki-kun, it's too hard!"

Shigure, who'd been innocently passing through the hallway outside Yuki's room, froze mid-step at the sound of Tohru's voice.

_Hard…_ He grinned to himself as perverted fantasies flew through his mind._ …whatever could my little flower be talking about!_

Snickering silently, Shigure crossed the hallway and pressed his ear to Yuki's door for a better listen.

"Is it…too hard? We can stop at anytime if you feel uncomfortable Honda-san.", went Yuki's gentle voice.

"No, no!" Tohru's voice seemed to pause then hastily continue with a nervous tremble, "I'll be fine. Um, let's continue Yuki-kun."

"Alright. Get back into position and we'll start again."

Shigure snorted ungracefully. Then clapped a hand over his mouth hoping he hadn't blown his cover.

There was the rustling sound of someone moving, then Tohru's voice, "Like this?"

Yuki's voice chuckled lightly, "Not quite, here let me help you."

More sounds of moving then, "Spread your legs a little more Honda-san."

"O-okay."

By now Shigure's laughs had settled down enough to where he could use his more rational adult mind. _They couldn't really be…_

The sounds of moving around ceased. Then Yuki's voice spoke, "There, now we're ready."

"U-um Yuki-kun."

"Yes."

"Yuki-kun…" Tohru's voice still held a slight tremble, "… will this hurt?"

Yuki voice paused, "A little I suppose."

"Really…" went Tohru's voice, the fear in her voice more noticeable.

"Don't worry so much Honda-san." Yuki's voice soothed, "Once the pain passes, I'll promise all you'll feel is pleasure and satisfaction of a job done well."

Shigure's eyes widened in shock. _Kami. S-should I try to stop them!_

"Yuki-kun… I think I'm ready."

"Alright, on the count of three we start."

"Ok."

"1…"

Sweat slide down Shigure face as he contemplated of breaking into Yuki's room and demanding what they were doing. His hand twitched frantically, inching its way to the door knob.

"…2…"

"Y-Yuki!" Shigure stammered, suddenly determined to stop the teens before they did something they might later regret. He was after all a _responsible_, _mature _adult. "Yuki is it alright if I come in?!"

"Yuki-kun," he heard Tohru gasp, "it's Shigure!"

"Ignore him." Yuki's voice said hastily, "Let's just start already."

Was it Shigure's imagination or did Yuki's voice sound a little eager?

"Okay."

"Yuki… I'm coming in!" Shigure declared. With cheeks burning he bravely grasped the door knob, swung open the door, and stared bewildered at the scene before him.

Clothes littered the floor; a slightly musky scent crept to his nose, and two hot sweaty teenagers stared blankly up at him.

A few tense moments ticked by before Shigure asked hesitantly, "What are you two doing?"

Yuki instantly narrowed his eyes and shifted a little from his spot on the floor. "What does it look like baka." He replied irritably, "We're training!"

_Training?_

"Hi Shigure-san!" Tohru exclaimed looked up at him from her belly up position on the floor. Her smile slowly twisted into a concern when she noticed the worried expression he wore, "Is something wrong? Did you want something to eat Shigure?"

"I uh, just wanted to know what you two were up to…" he mumbled, desperately trying to ignore the faint blush creeping across his pale cheeks. "So um, what are you training for?"

"Honda-san and I were training together for a important P.E. physical test tomorrow." Yuki explained, gesturing toward Tohru who was still lying down in typical sit-up position.

"Hai," Tohru piped as she sat up, "we've done jumping jacks, push-ups, stretches, and we were just about to do sit-ups."

Shigure nodded dutifully to her words. His mind was still trying to process the fact that Yuki and his little flower hadn't been doing anything perverted.

"Heh, but Honda-san's having a little trouble doing sit-ups." Yuki said, shooting Tohru a playful glance.

"Hai, I pulled a muscle in my back yesterday." Tohru said blushing slightly, "So Yuki-kun helped me with my sit-ups because it still kinda hurt."

"…Alright! I'll just leave you two alone to train!" Shigure exclaimed quickly, inching his way back to the doorway.

Just as he was about step out the room, Shigure added over his shoulder, "And clean your room when you two are done Yuki." He pointed at a few mounds of Yuki's clothes strewn on his floor, "You wouldn't want our little flower to get lost in here!"

"Uragh, s-shut-up Shigure!" Yuki growled, cheeks tinged pink as he hastily slammed his door in Shigure's face.

Shigure chuckled softly to himself for awhile outside Yuki's door before slowly pacing down the hallway toward his study room. Mentally he was already brainstorming ideas for his new romance novel.

_Heh, thank you Tohru-kun and Yuki… _He thought with a sly smirk as he closed his study room door after him.

Fin.

Umm… so uh how was that? I kinda wrote this piece really quickly so I hope it doesn't suck too much!

Anyways, I really like the TohruxYuki pairing and I've really wanted to write something with them for a long time. And as for the slightly perverted plot... well my friends and I were joking around and the idea of something like this come up!

Please review! Nice reviews make me feel so good! And if you didn't like it well review anyways!


End file.
